You Will Always be Loved
by FreeSpirit15
Summary: Brady and Collin have always faced problems in life, their lives take a sudden turn when they phase and join the wolf pack. To top it off Seth imprints on both of them. Watch how over a month all their problems and struggles are tested and the love they all seek emerges. Slash M/M


**Hi! :)**

**Before you start reading I first want to say to all of those that read my other works, "We're a Family" and "Forever in Love", from the bottom of my heart, Thank You. I never really thought anyone would read it and when people would review it or favorite it would just make my day. It's all of you reading this is what gives me the courage to do this story and I hope to do more. For all of you who are reading this first before my other stories I want to say thanks for picking to read mine for there are so many great stories on this website and if you like it maybe take a look at my others.**

**This story is being specifically dedicated to a story that has become one of my all time favorites and the author who wrote it, "I Will Claim You" by hopelessromantic5. That story is what inspired this work and is a tribute to it. That story is what got me into Jacob, Seth and the rest of the wolf pack. For anyone who hasn't read it I highly recommend you do.**

**Finally I hope that you enjoy it and that you continue reading it.**

**Aug 13: Thank you for reading, I must inform you that there will be a 2nd and more, the next chapter has been done for 6 days but due to a computer virus it has been delayed. I'm sorry I have bought a new computer and in the process f transferring over the files. I promise as soon as it is done I will publish. i'm so very sorry for the long delay.**

_Brady's POV_

Must keep running. Run for forest. Go find cave. There is big wolf next to me. It's coming to a stop and looking at me to stay. It's eye's are human, I… know whom they belong too. They are…

"Collin?"

"Brady! Is that you?"

"I don't know what's going on, we we're walking in the woods home and then… I felt this really hot feeling… in me." I said my freaking out making me stutter.

"You did too Brady? I felt this burning pain then I had paws, all I wanted to do was runaway." If wolves could cry Collin was about to as he talked to me with his head down.

I slowly walked up towards him until we right next to each other, his fur feeling warm on my side.

"Collin." He lifted his up to mine. "What ever we are, we will stay together for we're brothers."

"Your right Brady." He said as he started to nuzzle me.

That was Collin for you, he was always more sensitive and needing comfort but we have been always close as brothers ever since we met one another in the third grade. People thought we were both so cute for we were always together and whenever one of our parents couldn't find us they just had to look for the other knowing we would be with them.

We became even more inseparable and officially thought of ourselves as brothers when we were 10. The day Collin knocked on our front door one afternoon with a note from his mom saying that she had to leave and wanted us to take care of her baby. From what my mom and dad told me, she wished that she could have been a better mother to Collin, but wanted him to have the best future he could have and she knew that my parents could do that.

We never asked what had ever happened to Collin's mom, but we heard one night a couple years after, while eavesdropping on our parents talking that a nun from a Christian hospital in Oregon had called saying that a women had come in very sick and dying. We didn't hear much else but that she had wrote a note to Collin that our parents would show him when he was older. The last thing we heard was that she had been battling cancer for years and didn't want Collin to see her in pain.

When we had gone back into our room Collin started sobbing as I held him and I made sure he knew that we're brothers and that my parents are his. That's what he has to know. A couple months after he started calling my parents mama and dad, it really made them happy that he did that.

I got broken out of my trance when I felt the same feeling that I had when we became giant wolves, one second I saw a giant wolf, the next was Collin naked as the day he was born by my side. With me joining him the same way.

I looked at my hands, not anymore paws like before, saying. "We're back too normal Collin! We can go home." Turning my head so I could look at him.

Then I met his eyes, it was like I was looking right into his very soul, everything else in the world not mattering anymore. I always thought of him as my brother but I was beginning to have feelings for him too but I never told him thinking he would hate me for it. Now as I looked into his beautiful shinnying blue eyes I knew that he was feeling the same thing. We are bound together, made for each other.

"Brady, your… so beautiful, um… can I kiss you?" Collin asked shyly but never leaving my eyes for a second.

"Yes Collin." I said as we leaned towards each other.

Our lips met and it felt like electricity was running through me, our lips moving perfectly in sync with each others. After what seemed like hours of bliss in each others arms and lips locked together we fell to the ground. Never letting go of the other, as we drifted off into sleep I felt perfect next too Collin, but couldn't shake this feeling that something was missing.

_Seth's POV_

I'm trying to look for their scents, course it probably would help if actually knew what their scents were. It's funny only an hour ago I was asleep in bed when Jake and Embry had to burst into my room waking me up saying that Brady and Collin had phased. I didn't have a problem that they did, it was just couldn't it have happened during the day.

As I'm looking for them in these woods, I can't help but have thoughts go through their mind. Would they be scared of what's happening? Would they have had a massive growth spurt like us? What am I thinking of course they're scared, they turned into giant wolves out of no where, at least when I did Jake, Embry and Leah were right there to explain it to me and ya they probably did have a growth spurt. I know I did, one day I was looking straight up at all the guys who all towered above me and then after phased, I was right up to their shoulders or the same height. Plus being able to run faster than a car as a wolf with the wind breezing through your fur and being 10 times stronger than a normal human is great. We might have to fight cold ones and run patrols all night, but at least there are some pretty great perks to being a shape-shifter.

I got to keep looking for them and I think I just found them. I could hear two people breathing slowly and followed it. As I get closer I come to this clearing looking for them there they are.

Thanks to their new improved hearing they could hear my light footsteps and opened their eyes. As they woke up their eyes locked on mine and then it happened. I imprinted on not just one of them but both! As they stare back at me with the same feeling in their eyes, images flash through my mind of our lives together. Us running through the woods, in each others arms looking at the stars, placing furniture in our home where we spend the rest of our days, the day that we marry with everyone there to witness and then the most frequent images. Them under me as I make love to them, fucking like wolves in heat as I push them into a world of ectasy. Feeling their hands move up and down my body as I thurst into one, the other knowing that they will feel the same soon. Whether its in our bed, in the woods, in the shower or on the floor. It's all the same I'm expressing my love and want for the ones that hold my heart, showering them with kisses as we explore our passion.

I snap out my trance to see them staring at me and I feel these sudden urges and feelings come over me: to love, protect, hold them and to claim them as mine. For no one will have them but me, they're mine and only mine. I'm going to make sure of that starting now.

I jump in the air a little and phase back before I land on them, grabbing them and bringing them to my chest. I can see there scared and startled but that's okay for I will always be there for them, but first I need to get more intimate with them first. Me and my wolf are hungry for them. I give them first each a kiss on the forehead breathing in their scent as I do. Brady smells and tastes like vanilla ice cream and Collin like chocolate. Ohh… God I never want to stop tasting or smelling them. I wonder what their lips and mouths taste like. Let's find out.

I lean into Brady first and claim his lips, he doesn't let me in at first but I bite his lip a little and he opens. I explore every inch of his mouth. I don't want to stop, but I can't forget my other mate and move to Collin. He's still in my grasp as I kiss him and explore his mouth. Emm… they taste so good and are beautiful as I move back a little just to stare at them.

"So beautiful… my loves." I whisper to them as I stare at their breath taking features.

As I continue to look at them, I realize that this is no place for my loves to sleep, I'm going to take them home where they're warm, protected and wrapped in my arms. I just want to look at them a little longer and meet their lips some more then I will take them home. Maybe I'll get to go a little farther.

"Seth! What are you doing, let Brady and Collin go". Jake said as he arrived, great timing as usual for him. As I was thinking to myself I could here the others arrive.

"Come on Seth let them go their scared and need to know what's going on."

"No." I said like a 5 year old not wanting to share. "They're mine, I want to hold my mates in my arms." Saying this as I turned my position away from them.

"You mates!?" Leah said in shock and awe.

"Seth, its been a long day for Brady and Collin they really need to rest and get some questions answered."

"Umm…fine." That was Embry for you he could always reason with someone, he was everyone's friend and always said that we were a like for we could always cheer some one up.

I let them leave my arms, as soon as they were on their legs they started backing away. Their fear and confusion clear as day on their face.

Sam and Embry moved slowly towards them.

Sam started to speak.

"Guys, I know this is weird but you have to listen." Taking a deep breath before going on. "Your both have heard the legends before, they're true. We protect the people on the rez from those leeches. We have a treaty we some nearby called the Cullens, they have been coming and going, being gone for the last five years."

I started to move closer to Brady and Collin as they listened to Sam.

"There are still other leeches out there and know you have to protect the tribe from them. Plus your both know our pack brothers now and won 't have to feel alone." While having no privacy in your head is tough it does say things you've been holding in. I guess Sam picked up also on those feelings that I had felt from both of them.

_Brady's POV_

This is crazy, first we become these giant fucking wolves and then we get woken up by a giant trapping us in his arms as he forces himself into our lips. Then he calls us his mates, what is that about?

Then it hit me… this giant was Seth?

Collin and me hadn't seen him in a few months but he grew like a foot and he's big. Guess he joined the hall monitors on steroids.

I get my thoughts broken when I feel two arms go around me and Collin's waists, he's back. I've had enough of this for today.

"Let go of us!" We caught him by surprise as we got out of his grasp.

"We're not your mates!" As the words came out I felt this pain in my chest for a couple of seconds.

"Come on Collin, lets go." Saying this as I grabbed his hand and we started running more into the forest.

I don't know how long we ran but we came to First Beach, we sat there in silence for a few minutes. Only the sounds of the rushing ocean as waves splashed the shore and then receded and the natural sounds of the forest we heard. The shining moon and dark sky the backdrop to it all.

"Brady, what's going to happen?" Breaking the silence.

"I don't know Collin." I held his hand before I continued. "Whatever is going on we have to deal with, will be okay."

"I didn't know you felt alone too Brady."

"I have for a while, you we're the only time I didn't feel that way." Saying this as I kissed his hand.

"I'll always be by your side if you do the same for me."

As we sat on the beach, not speaking to the other I heard the footsteps of someone near. I turned my head and saw that it was him, guess he didn't understand when we ran from him.

Collin began to hear his footsteps as well and turned our heads back towards him.

Something was different about him than before, the possessive giant wasn't there anymore, he looked like a scared little kid who was afraid of being punished. Making slow footsteps towards us he came within a foot of us and kneeled down with his head downward.

"Can we talk?" His voice a whisper.

"Okay" I said interested in what he would say.

"I know that you're both scared, but I love you both." His voice breaking as he spoke. He lifted his head. "I know that it's strange, but I feel like I can't live without you both."

Moving a little closer to us.

"Please give us a chance, I swear that I'll protect you, I'll love you, and I… also hope that you can love me back too."

I was completely speechless, I thought that he would just walk towards us and say that we were his, but no this was the opposite. With all the sick fuck that has happened in the last few hours I could see that he was speaking the absolute truth and I could see in Collin's eyes that he did want to give Seth a chance.

In my heart I knew that I wanted too, it's just something was holding me back.

Then Collin began to speak.

"Seth?" Seth looked towards Collin. "Do you really mean what you said?"

"Collin, I promise that I'll always be with you and Brady."

It was with that statement that I could see Collin fall back into his head. I knew what was happening and it was time to go home.

I helped Collin up and we began walking, as we came right towards Seth, I stopped.

"We need some time Seth." I said it quickly and kept moving towards home with Collin. Every step a battle in itself.

Before we reentered the forest, I took a glance back.

I saw Seth still on his knees as before, the faint sounds of tears reaching my ears.

I wanted to run back it's just, I'm scared.

_Jacob's POV_

As we neared the beach the sounds of sadness became louder, it sounded like a whine that a wolf made when it was in pain. His sadness so powerful that it was penetrating my soul.

I don't want this for Seth; he has always been that happy little punk. Ever since I can remember he has been so cheerful and happy, bringing a smile to everyone.

He has always been there for me and whenever I felt like everything was lost in the world he was there to brighten it up. We may not be related but we're brothers and I'm proud to say my best friend.

Now I have to be there for him.

"Seth, it's going to be alright." Saying this as I kneeled down with him.

"No its not, I lost them, I lost my mates, my loves." He began to sob onto my shoulder, what he was saying would not be true.

"Seth you will be with your loves, your are the sweetest and nicest person I know. Brady and Collin won't be able to resist you for long."

"Let's go home Seth, I know you must be tired and we can talk about this more tomorrow." Embry joining in, always having those times when he was wise beyond his years.

As we helped Seth onto his feet, we made the walk back home. As we made the walk he eventually was able to walk on his own and not have to be held by us. It pains me to see him like this. I promised them I would never let Seth feel pain like this.

_Later that Night_

"Are you still awake, I can't sleep?"

"I've been listening to you toss and turn for the last hour, can't stop thinking can you."

"I don't want him to make the same mistakes I made with you."

"He won't, you're going to be there to help guide him."

Turning towards to face him, the light of my life, my soul mate, Embry.

"You always no what to say."

"I know you Jake." Making that smile that always made me melt, I leaned in towards him. Our lips meeting moving in sync as though they were one.

"Embry, tonight he was completely miserable but you know that tomorrow that's going to start to change."

"Will help him handle his wolf, its different this time… he's got you and me. Plus Leah will help too and the rest of the pack.

I always loved his hope and optimism, thinking this as I move closer to him. Wrapping ourselves in each others arms, our faces only an inch apart; giving us the perfect view to look into each others eyes.

"Why did it take me imprinting to realize my feelings for you?" I said.

"Cause you're a stubborn asshole, like you said." We laughed and kissed.

Falling asleep in each others arms, a place I wish I could stay in forever.

_Brady's POV_

We laid there in our beds, neither one of us making a sound but knew that we were both awake, unable to sleep after tonight.

"Brady?"

"Ya Collin?"

"I wish Seth was here with us."

I laid there silent for a few seconds, the undeniable truth forcing itself out of my mouth.

"Me too Collin, me too."

**Well, that was the first chapter of my story. Now don't you think that this is the end, no I would never leave it here. I'm too much of a romantic and lover of the wolf pack to do such a thing. I hope that you will continue to read and I would love to know what you think, so give me your comments, questions and suggestions.**

**I want to say in advance that I'm sorry if I'm not as quick as other authors to update for this is my first story that isn't a one shot, so don't expect it in the next week. Sorry! :(**

**I hope that you'll read my other stories, plus if you haven't read it yet I highly recommend, "I Will Claim You" and read hopelessromantic5's current story, "Master of My Soul".**

**Until next time, much love and thanks for reading, bye :)**

**I know that I have not uploaded a second chapter of this story I want to state that I have not abandoned this story, I have been unable to publish any new chapters due to technical difficulties. The second and third chapter are done and ready.**


End file.
